Haitaka
Haitaka (ハイタカ) is a capturable boss character who appears in Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest route. He is a General of Hoshido who is in charge of commanding a small band of Hoshidan army occupying Fort Dragonfall. Profile Conquest Haitaka is only encountered on the Conquest route, where he and a group of Hoshidans occupy Fort Dragonfall. His group has also captured Azura and plan to kill her, due to her origins in Nohr and Queen Mikoto's death which caused the majority of the Hoshidan population to look at her in suspicion. Fortunately, Corrin's army notices his group as they pass through the fortress on their way to Notre Sagesse under Garon's orders, and free Azura from Haitaka's men. In the ensuing battle, Haitaka is defeated and either falls in battle or is captured and persuaded to fight alongside the Nohrian army. In-Game As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 9: Another Trial |-|Normal= Lance - C |Item= Steel Nageyari* Heart Seal (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Lance - C |Item= Steel Nageyari* Heart Seal (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Lance - B |Item= Steel Nageyari* Heart Seal (Dropped) }} *'Lost after capture Growth Rates |55% |65% |5% |60% |60% |20% |45% |35% |} *'Note: Growth rates are based on the character in their base class. Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +2 | +2 | -2 | -2 | 0 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Special Classes |} Overall As a boss, Haitaka is surprisingly competent for an unpromoted foe, but he is not exceedingly menacing. It is advised to capture him regardless of the mode being played, as he starts out with Rally Defense in all modes, which is extremely useful in the Conquest route. Capturing him on Hard is highly recommended as he will also come with Strong Riposte, a very useful skill when enemy units attack him. He also comes with Seal Defense on Lunatic, but this simply avoids some grinding time as Haitaka can learn this skill normally. Ideally, Niles should move in to capture Haitaka. Whittle his health down carefully, as an unexpected critical or offensive skill activation will most likely kill Haitaka. Have Niles deal the finishing blow with "Capture"; if Niles does not get Haitaka, heal him with Elise, use Azura's song to have him attack or retreat to safety, or have Silas use Shelter to bring Niles out of Haitaka's range, if he is going alone. As a playable character, Haitaka can be recruited before the next chapter starts, if the player battles via DLCs, other players castles or any available paralouges they can access at the time. Getting him ready for the next chapter is extremely useful, as his Rally Defense will increase the survival of allied units, since the next chapter is extremely defensive. He has very impressive growths, and once "Rallyman" has been obtained, Haitaka can be switched to an offensive role because of his growths. Haitaka's base class is the Spear Fighter, which branch out into the Spear Master and Basara classes. From the Spear Fighter class, Seal Speed works nicely alongside Seal Defense, and Lancefaire helps boost his damage output. Since Haitaka's normal classes have access to Lances and Naginata, Lancefaire therefore acts as a neat complement to his combat capabilities. From the Basara class, Haitaka can learn his only offensive skill, Rend Heaven, one that boosts his damage output depending on the Strength of his foes. Quixotic, conversely, helps increase his chances of activating Rend Heaven, allowing him to land increased damage on foes more consistently. Given these facts, it is thus advisable to raise Haitaka as a Basara first so that he will be more effective Spear Master once he has learned the Basara's skills. Compared to Oboro, the playable Spear Fighter for Birthright and Revelation, Haitaka has stronger growths in most stats except for Magic, Luck, and Defense. While these do not detract from him too heavily, the incredibly low Magic growth it makes it harder for him to be a permanent Basara like Oboro can. Haitaka can be used in both Birthright and Revelation once he is recruited in Conquest, as he is automatically put in the Unit Logbook when this happens. Haitaka's most glaring disadvantage over Oboro, which applies to most Capturable units, is his lack of a personal skill, inability to form supports, an absence of reclassing options (outside of DLC tomes), and a shallow skill pool. This does make Haitaka incredibly rigid in build that limits his flexibility in suiting roles missing or needed in the player's forces, however he is still usable as he can deal more damage than Oboro. Quotes Defeated by Player/Enemy Etymology Haitaka is the Japanese name for the Eurasian sparrowhawk (Accipiter nisus). This bird-based naming convention is shared with Kumagera, another capturable Hoshidan general. Trivia * Haitaka has unused blushing graphics. This trait is shared with other bosses like Iago, Hans, Zola, Garon and Mikoto, and other capturable ones. * Haitaka is one of the characters to use the map sprites of a generic enemy's in his base class. Due to him wearing a helmet, his map sprite is simply a palette swap of a generic Spear Fighter's. This also applies to Senno, another capturable boss, with Apothecaries. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Bonus characters